


Чувак, а где костюмная вечеринка?

by faikit



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	Чувак, а где костюмная вечеринка?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dude, Where’s the Costume Party?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550961) by [starhawk2005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005). 



Дин видел в своей жизни много странных вещей, очень-очень много странных вещей. И это еще преуменьшение века.  
Вампиры? Были.  
Вервольфы? Были.  
Призраки? Каждое утро еще до завтрака.  
Но…  
Чертовы пришельцы?  
Безумие. Дин должен признаться в этом вслух.  
\- Пришельцы? Чувак, что за нахрен?  
Кастиэль пожимает плечами, и Дин задается вопросом, не одна ли это из сумасшедших идей Каса, пришедшая ему на ум, пока наблюдал за полетом медоносных пчел или плетением паутины, или еще чем – Кас приобрел достаточно безумных привычек с тех пор, как изгнал из черепной коробки Люцифера.  
Сэм, сидя на кровати в этом потрепанном мотельном номере, тоже лишь пожимает плечами, судя по всему, вполне разделяя чувства Дина.  
\- Это правда, - настаивает Кас. – Два оставшихся гарнизона всю последнюю неделю говорят только об этом. Сюда направляется огромная армия инопланетных существ. А их лидер уже здесь.  
Да, вот этого Дин тоже не понял.  
\- Ты уже говорил. Но что, правда – Локи? – он бросает взгляд на Сэма. – Разве мы не дали под зад Локи вечность назад, Сэмми?  
Сэм даже не потрудился бросить на Дина раздраженный взгляд за ненавистное «Сэмми».  
\- Локи оказался архангелом Габриэлем, забыл?  
\- У меня от обилия информации голова раскалывается. Хочешь сказать, что повелся на эту чушь? – Дин неверяще качает головой. – У нас что, своих проблем мало? Ведь только что – только что! – избавились от Дика Романа, а мы с Касом едва выбрались из Чистилища. Мы еще даже не разобрались с остатками левиков… а теперь это? – Дин закатывает глаза и снова поворачивается к Касу. - А это вообще наше дело? Насколько я помню, мы гоняемся за монстрами. Земными. Не инопланетными.  
\- Злобными богами мы тоже занимаемся, - напоминает Сэм. – А если это настоящий Локи, то… - он позволяет Дину додумать мысль и снова пожимает плечами.  
\- По всей видимости, Локи украл обладающую великой силой вещь у людей, и теперь в гарнизонах полагают, что он использует ее, чтобы открыть портал и как можно быстрее привести сюда пришельцев. Если вы его не остановите, множество невинных людей умрет, - добавляет Кас, как Дину кажется, довольно беспомощно.  
\- А ангелы как всегда не вмешиваются, потому что… ? – с осуждением спрашивает он.  
Кас прячет взгляд и выглядит слегка смущенным.  
\- Они считают, что нас осталось слишком мало. Что мы должны беспокоиться о себе.  
Дин закатывает глаза. По-видимому, кое-что никогда не изменится. Стадо тупиц навсегда останется стадом тупиц.  
\- Отлично. Просто супер, - он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Сэма. – Думаю, нам пора затариться кольями…  
***  
Кас телепортирует их в Германию через считанные минуты после того, как туда прибыл Локи. Сам не остается – какой бы импульс не заставил его отказаться от пацифистской ахинеи и помочь разобраться с Романом, оказался он в итоге раздражающе недолговечным.  
Без разницы. Дин не в восторге от охоты за пределами собственной треклятой страны, но, по крайней мере, они способны разобраться с этим скандинавским выскочкой. Впрочем, уверенность тает в тот самый момент, когда они видят Локи на площади у Оперы. Даже нескольких Локи. В окружении ботанов-любителей оперы в лучших выходных костюмах. Отлично, просто супер.  
\- Дерьмо, - бормочет он Сэму, когда они прячутся за кустами. – Поскольку ангелы ни черта не говорили о множественных Локи, полагаю, наш среди них только один.  
\- Скорее всего вон тот, что речь толкает.  
Дин прислушивается. Какая-то чушь о том, что человечество жаждет порабощения и так далее. А он еще думал, что первый Локи (Габриэль?) был надоедливым придурком. И во что, черт подери, он вырядился?  
Локи на открытой местности, незаметно подобраться никак.  
\- Думаю, одному из нас придется его отвлечь, - неохотно предлагает Дин.  
Сэм закатывает глаза.  
\- Дай угадаю, это должен быть я? Ни за что.  
Теперь очередь Дина закатывать глаза.  
\- Ладно. Камень, ножницы, бумага?

***

Локи как раз наставляет светящееся синее копье на старика в толпе, когда к нему подходит Дин.  
\- Взгляните на этого старца, люди, - говорит Локи, и Дин покашливает, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Чувак, - как можно ехиднее говорит он. – А где костюмная вечеринка? О, кстати, Люцифер звонил, хочет обратно свои рога.  
Толпа начинает удивленно гомонить на немецком, а Локи опускает свой светящийся жезл, выглядя слегка озадаченным.  
\- Кто ты, смертный?  
\- Я Дин Винчестер, и я уже пару раз спасал эту планету от Апокалипсиса, - он медлит. – Я не хвастаюсь, конечно, - бросает в сторону толпы. – Все дело в том, что я спасал ее не для того, чтобы какой-то напыщенный придурок вроде тебя ввалился сюда со своей армией пришельцев.  
Локи наставляет жезл на Дина. Замечая краем глаза движение позади него, Дин не сводит взгляд с бога. Чуть быстрее, Сэмми, пожалуйста. Прямо самое время вогнать кол.  
\- Ты много знаешь, смертный, - говорит Локи. – Больше, чем должен.  
Дин непринужденно пожимает плечами.  
\- Скажем так, у меня есть друзья наверху… на самом верху.  
\- Однако они не смогут спасти тебя, - жезл начинает светиться ярче, и Дин напрягается, хоть и старается этого не показывать. – Пожалуй, я могу использовать в качестве примера тебя, - свет жезла становится ослепительным. Дин прикидывает, пора ли вынимать пистолет. Пулей кого-то вроде Локи не убить, но, может, заставит обронить жезл…  
Следующие несколько секунд оказываются довольно размытыми. В одно мгновение Дин пытается увернуться от вспышки синего света, а в следующее вселенная жмет на паузу – и вот над ним уже кто-то стоит. Кто-то, одетый в облегающий синий костюм и со щитом в руке.  
\- Что за черт? – спрашивает Дин, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь. – Сегодня в опере странная вечеринка или что?  
\- Выбери себе кого-то равного по силе, - говорит Патриот Смурф Локи.  
А потом вселенная отжимает кнопку паузы, и вокруг воцаряется безумие.  
Вокруг машут кулаками и трещат разрядами голубой энергии, в небе появляется маленький самолет, а затем какой-то робот красно-золотого цвета – и играет AC/DC.  
Не успеешь сказать «Thunderstruck» - Локи ими уже окружен.  
Дин посмотрел всю драку с неудобной позиции в первом ряду на асфальте. Едва сумел встать, как к нему подошел в той же степени озадаченный Сэм.  
Одними губами спросил «Какого черта?», и Дин кивнул. Вроде того.  
Но поскольку это вообще-то их работа, Дин не собирается оставлять вопросы без ответов и идет к эпицентру, игнорируя предостережения Сэма и стараясь выглядеть совершенно неудивленным, когда робот открывает человеческое лицо. Ха. А Дин вот думал, что уже видел все.  
\- Не помню, когда все было так просто, - говорит Патриот Смурф Красному Робокопу.  
\- Это так кажется, - встревает Дин. – Это же Локи, скандинавский бог-трикстер. Он ждет, пока вы расслабитесь, а потом возьмется за свое. Будет жестко, - Дин смотрит на Робокопа. – Отличная музыкальная тема, кстати.  
\- Американец? – спрашивает Смурф.  
\- Родился и вырос, - с гордостью отвечает Дин.  
\- Ты кто? – бросает Робокоп.  
\- Я Дин Винчестер, а это мой брат Сэм. А это вот то, с чем мы разбираемся, так что если вы не против… - он вынимает кол и подходит к Локи.  
Робокоп хватает за руку.  
\- И что ты делаешь?  
\- Собираюсь прикончить бога, разумеется. Не позволять же ему привести сюда банду инопланетных хулиганов. Ваши пушки могут его замедлить, но это решит проблему. Навсегда, - Дин поудобнее перехватывает кол.  
\- Погоди. Пришельцы? – влезает Смурф.  
\- Да, я так же отреагировал, когда впервые услышал. Интересная неделька выдалась, - он делает еще шаг к Локи, но Робокоп преграждает путь.  
\- Послушай, Ван Хельсинг, никто не тронет Локи, пока он не скажет нам, где Тессеракт.  
\- Тессе…что?  
Ангелы о таком не упоминали – или упоминали? Дин оборачивается и смотрит на Сэма, который стоит прямо позади и выглядит… ладно, обескураженной версией Сэма.  
\- Это секретная информация, - отрезает Робокоп. – И, верите или нет, это вообще-то наша вечеринка, так что мы уходим, прихватив с собой почетного гостя.  
\- А «мы» - это кто? – спрашивает Сэм.  
Робокоп уже тащит Локи к небольшому самолету, поэтому отвечает Смурф.  
\- Я Капитан Америка. А это Железный Человек. Мы ценим вашу помощь, но справимся сами, не беспокойтесь, - он бойко отдает честь, чем дискомфортно напоминает Дину об отце, а затем разворачивается и следует за «Железным Человеком».  
Самолет с ревом уносится прочь, унося в себе их цель, и Дин разворачивается к определенно ошарашенному Сэму.  
\- Окей. И что. Мать твою. Это. Вообще. Было?

***  
Кастиэль телепортирует их обратно в мотельный номер в США, но это все – затем он бормочет что-то о шелкопрядах и исчезает под шелест крыльев.  
Дин разочарованно машет рукой.  
\- Окей, и что, черт возьми, нам теперь делать?  
Сэм раздумывает секунду-другую, затем подтягивает к себе ноутбук.  
\- У меня есть идея. Поступим как обычно – пороемся в преданиях.  
Дин бросает на брата такой взгляд, словно тот сошел с ума.  
\- В преданиях? Шутишь?  
\- Если у тебя есть мысль получше… - пожимает плечами Сэм.  
Мысли получше нет, поэтому Дин плюхается на соседнюю кровать и начинает чистить оружие.  
\- Как звали тех двоих, повтори, - просит Сэм.  
\- Железный Человек – и это вообще-то круто, даже несмотря на то, что он тот еще козел – и Капитан Америка. Что, откровенно говоря, попахивает субботними мультиками, - язвительно цедит Дин.  
Два часа и шесть перечищенных пистолетов спустя Сэм раздраженно вздыхает.  
\- Негусто, - говорит он.  
\- Удивил, - ворчит Дин.  
\- Не в том смысле. Информации достаточно, но к ней почти нет доступа. Все засекречено.  
\- Правительственная ширма? В сети больше информации о вампирах, призраках и вервольфах, чем о парочке человеческих существ?  
\- Вроде того.  
Дин качает головой.  
\- Почему-то я не удивлен. В смысле, тот летающий костюм – наверняка военный прототип или что-то вроде.  
\- Вообще-то нет, о нем информация как раз есть. Его зовут Тони Старк и он миллиардер, который раньше торговал оружием. Потом его похитили террористы в Афганистане, но он сбежал, а теперь вроде как использует свою компанию для «борьбы со злом», - Сэм обозначает пальцами кавычки в воздухе. – Он подтвердил на публике, что является Железным Человеком, поэтому в медиа информации достаточно, хотя большинство и думает, что он врет. Некоторые, впрочем, описывают его как супергероя.  
\- Миллиардер, который изготавливает игрушки для борьбы с преступностью. Это и правда похоже на супергероя – Бетмена! – саркастически отмечает Дин.  
\- Ага.  
\- Безумие. И почему мы вообще не слышали об этом раньше?  
Сэм издает смешок.  
\- Слышали. Не помнишь, как я говорил тебе о Старке и его летающем костюме с месяц назад?  
\- Чувак, я в то время вроде как был по горло занят левиафанами и спасением мира. Ты разве нет? И вообще, почему ты не сказал мне в Германии, что знаешь, кто он такой?  
\- Сперва не был уверен. Мы не так часто влезаем в военные операции.  
\- Обычно везет, - фыркает Дин. Он подхватывает сумку и извлекает из нее флягу. – На мультяшного капитана есть что?  
\- И да, и нет, - Сэм снова смотрит в монитор. – Оказывается, во время Второй Мировой в Штатах шло шоу для поднятия боевого духа солдат, и главным героем его был парень по имени Капитан Америка. Настоящее имя Стивен Роджерс. Парень некоторое время был кумиром нации. Его лицо печатали на ланчбоксах, в комиксах - везде.  
Он разворачивает ноутбук к Дину, показывая черно-белую фотографию. Кордебалет, звезды, полосы - и парень в знакомом костюме.  
\- Охренеть.  
\- Похож? – спрашивает Сэм.  
\- Да вроде. Сложно сказать, у него половина лица закрыта, но да. Костюмчик в любом случае тот же.  
\- Это все из официальной хроники. Остальное относится к теориям заговора.  
\- О да. Надежные источники.  
\- Я начитался всякого… так вот, кое-кто продолжает утверждать, что Капитан Америка был супергероем – или скорее сверхчеловеком. Что он – часть правительственной операции по созданию суперсолдата…  
\- Ага, свежая мысль, - усмехается Дин. – Они что, боевиков не смотрели?  
\- Так или иначе, кое-кто верит, что он обладает суперсилой и суперскоростью и не стареет, как обычные люди… вот почему он еще жив, - Сэм подтягивает к себе блокнот, читает заметки. – Я нашел еще кое-что странное. На сайтах с различными теориями заговора утверждается, что правительство также пыталось создать суперсолдат с помощью гамма-радиации, но получился только парень, который превращается в огромного зеленого монстра – это цитата, – когда злится. Есть писали, что в районе Нью-Мехико что-то свалилось с неба – очевидцы утверждают, что это был молот. Знакомо звучит? – Сэм поднял на него взгляд.  
У Дина ушла пара секунд на то, чтобы сложить паззл.  
\- Молот, упавший с неба? Хочешь сказать, Тор тоже на Земле? – он качает головой. – И снова – как мы это пропустили?  
Сэм лишь дергает плечом.  
\- Думаю, мы были слишком заняты левиафанами.  
\- Да-да, сунули голову в песок, пытаясь спасти мир – снова! – Дин принимается точить складной нож. – Ты вообще во все это веришь?  
\- В супергероев? Почему нет. Мы имеем дело со странностями каждый день. И реальные супергерои – еще далеко не самое странное. Да черт, несколько лет назад ты даже в ангелов не верил.  
Дин обиженно фыркает.  
\- Ага. И погляди, как славно все обернулось.  
\- Я не о том.  
\- Да, ладно, «супергерои» или нет, они понятия не имеют, с кем связались. Говорю тебе, нам нужен план Б, потому что рано или поздно рогатый парень сбежит из любой тюрьмы, и тогда вся планета превратится в один большой инкубатор для пришельцев.  
\- Хочешь разбираться с правительством, Дин? – ехидно уточняет Сэм. – C, - он проверяет записи, - этими ребятами из Щ.И.Т.а? Мы с правительством вроде не ладим, если ты не заметил.  
\- Нет конечно! Я удовольствуюсь тем, что мы найдем способ остановить пришельцев, раз уж нам не подобраться к Локи вовремя.  
\- И как мы это сделаем, Дин? Остановим армию пришельцев? Ангелов о помощи не попросишь…  
\- Нет, не ангелов… - слова Сэма, впрочем, породили другую идею. Дин встает и начинает медленно расхаживать по номеру, чувствуя на себе любопытный взгляд брата.  
\- Что? – наконец не выдерживает Сэм.  
Дин оборачивается, и по лицу его медленно расползается ухмылка.  
\- У меня есть идея, настолько безумная, что даже может сработать.

 

***

К моменту, когда заваривается каша, они готовы. Сначала появляется новость о таинственном массивном авианосце, военном, который чуть не падает с неба (а еще он вроде как сбрасывает огромный стеклянный шар, как для хомяка, с огромным зеленым монстром, если верить Твиттерам с теориями заговора).  
Позже появляется Кастиэль с настоящими новостями, которых они ждали – Локи высадился на Манхэттене.  
И снова Кастиэль осуществляет экспресс-доставку - Дину приходится сцепить зубы и стерпеть. После стольких телепортаций он рад бы воспользоваться ими в следующий раз где-нибудь через столетие.  
Кас перемещает их к основанию здания, на котором высадился Локи, и сваливает – как обычно. Дин едва это замечает, потому что как раз читает табличку на небоскребе.  
\- Старк Тауэр? Старка, который Железный Человек?  
\- Видимо, - Сэм смотрит в небо. – М-м, Дин?  
Дин тоже задирает голову и тут же жалеет. В небе зияет дыра, и инопланетяне – больше некому – уже в нее вкручиваются.  
\- Ангелы ведь наверняка знают, как ее закрыть? Думаю, самое время…  
\- Снова вы? – перебивает кто-то, они оборачиваются - и видят перед собой Капитана Америка, Железного Человека и еще людей, которых Дин не знает – Сэм-то наверняка опознал их после своих «преданий». Дин обращает особенное внимание на рыжеволосую цыпочку в облегающем костюме, как у Женщины-Кошки. Мя-я-яу…  
Но сперва дело, напоминает он себе.  
\- У нас есть друзья, ну, на самом верху, - снова объясняет Дин. – Кстати, полагаю, самое время сказать «А я говорил». Локи обманул вас и сбежал.  
Старк, облаченный во все тот же красный робо-костюм, фыркает.  
\- И это говорит человек, который собирался убить Локи колом. Думаю, ты перечитал «Сумерек», Винчер.  
\- Винчестер. И не оскорбляй колья пока не испробуешь их в деле, Скафандр. К тому же, настоящую вампиршу ты опознал бы только тогда, когда она начала бы тебя жрать, - с отвращением процедил Дин. - Кстати, вы вроде говорили, что управитесь с Локи? Отличная работа, должен сказать. Есть идея – почему бы вам не позволить разобраться с этим профессионалам? – Дин подмигивает рыженькой милашке, которая слегка хмурится в ответ. Для начала пойдет.  
Старк открывает рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но Капитан Америка громко вздыхает и хватает его за руку в попытке успокоить.  
\- Вы предупредили нас и оказались правы. Так что да, похоже, мы нуждаемся в вашей помощи. У вас и в самом деле есть план, как остановить Локи, мистер Винчестер?  
\- Есть. Конечно, не знаю, сработает ли, но у нас иначе и не бывает. Да, и зовите меня Дин. Мистер Винчестер – это мой отец.  
Дин снова смотрит в небо, где пришельцы формируют спираль. Высокая фигура в зеленом и золотом завладела одной из летающих штук и направляется к своей армии. Медленно снижающаяся спираль, похоже, направляется туда, где стоят Дин, Сэм и их новые друзья.  
\- Может, стоит познакомиться, прежде чем начнется сущий ад? – предлагает парень в черном. У него за спиной лук и стрелы. Ну да, думает Дин, каждому свое.  
Он кивает.  
\- Я Дин Винчестер. Это мой брат Сэм. Слышал, что вы Стив Роджерс, - Капитан Америка кивает, впечатленный их информированностью, - и Тони Старк. Рискну предположить, что тот парень в красной накидке и с молотом – Тор. Остальных ваших друзей не знаю.  
\- Ты прав, смертный, - отвечает Тор, - пусть и неясно, как пришел ты к этому знанию…  
\- Позже, Тор, они приближаются, - перебивает Стив. Он быстро представляет остальных - Бартона, Брюса и Черную Вдову.  
\- Итак, ваш план…  
Но объяснять уже поздно, потому что летучая гондола Локи приземляется в нескольких метрах. Он спешивается с победоносной усмешкой и начинает расхаживать взад-вперед, по очереди наставляя на них свой светящийся жезл. Пришельцы парят над головами, очевидно, ожидая команды к атаке. В отдалении Дин слышит крики убегающих в панике людей.  
\- И что это? Последняя попытка сопротивления Земли? – смеется Локи.  
\- Брат, прошу тебя, не делай этого, - пытается урезонить его Тор, но Локи с ухмылкой перебивает его:  
\- Опуститесь передо мной на колени и поклянитесь в своей верности – тогда я сохраню ваши жизни, - рычит Локи. – Это единственная возможная сделка…  
\- Не хотелось бы мешать вашему позерству, но… - влезает Дин, не обращая внимания на шокированные взгляды, - это вообще-то не полный комплект.  
Локи хмурится и наставляет жезл на Дина.  
\- Снова ты, смертный? – он издает смешок. – Никакая армия не сможет противостоять читаури. Но ты, разумеется, можешь попробовать, чтобы развлечь моих союзников и меня, - он снисходительно улыбается.  
\- О, правда? Ну и дела. Спасибо, ты такой заботливый деспот, - широко улыбнувшись, Дин извлекает из кармана листок с заклинанием и почти нараспев начинает громко читать латынь.  
Локи поднимает бровь, но выглядит не слишком впечатленным. Кретин, думает Дин.  
К моменту, когда он заканчивает, земля под ними громыхает и идет рябью. Огромные Дьявольские Врата, очень похожие на те, что они видели в Вайоминге много лет назад, появляются прямо посередине центральной стены Старк Тауэр.  
Этим Вратам кольт в качестве ключа не требуется – они начинают открываться немедленно.  
\- Что это? – угрожающе шипит Локи, и голубое свечение его жезла становится таким ярким, что Дин слегка нервничает.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - бормочет Стив за плечом Дина.  
Да, они могут быть супергероями, но все равно остаются гражданскими, когда дело доходит до охоты.  
\- Это? Будет Ад, - беззлобно бросает Дин. Замок прокручивается и щелкает в последний раз, а затем Врата открываются с резким звуком – как выстрел. Дверь исчезает, заполненная ревущим огнем и клубящимся дымом Ада.  
\- Может, у тебя и есть армия пришельцев, - продолжает Дин, - но у нас есть демонская. И я уверен, что козыри не у тебя.  
Перед Вратами ощущается пульсация, из ниоткуда появляется Кроули.  
\- Привет, мальчики. Напомни-ка условия сделки? Просто чтобы прояснить.  
\- Только пришельцы. Ни людей, ни… - Дин бросает взгляд на Тора, - богов.  
Кроули бросает взгляд на Локи и выжидающих читаури.  
\- Ну ладно, тогда так и поступим, - он усмехается и щелкает пальцами. – Вперед, ребята! – бросает через плечо, и клубы демонического дыма вырываются сквозь Врата.  
Дин, глядя на Локи, не может сдержать ухмылки – бог выглядит, быть может, самую малость испуганным. Когда первые отряды демонов вселяются в пришельцев и направляют их на своих же товарищей, Локи швыряет в черную тучу голубые разряды, но не добивается ровным счетом ничего. При других обстоятельствах Дин мог бы пожалеть парня, но не сегодня.  
Все заканчивается минут через десять (хотя не то чтобы Дин считал). Одержимые демонами пришельцы разбивают армию прямо в небе. Кроули, появившись в центре кровавой бани, направляет нескольких одержимых в дыру в небе - «повеселиться» с главным кораблем.  
Винчестеры в окружении супергероев ждут и наблюдают, потому что заняться больше нечем.  
Локи мечется на своей гондоле, пытаясь переломить ход битвы, но с дымом бороться невозможно, бог ты или нет.  
По мере того, как битва стихает, окровавленные трупы пришельцев устилают улицы. Кроули появляется снова и непринужденно направляется к Дину и Сэму.  
\- А это было весело.  
Дин оглядывается вокруг – на последствия резни. Понятия Кроули о веселье далеки от идеала, но поскольку в данный момент они союзники, Дин решает воздержаться от колкостей.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, - говорит он вместо этого.  
Кроули пожимает плечами.  
\- В кои-то веки ты привел убедительные аргументы. Пришельцы нам даром не сдались. Начнутся все эти соседские терки. Хватит того, что левиафаны шарились где попало.  
Дин ловит на себе выражающие разную степень смятения взгляды супергероев. Что же, очевидно, у них было время привыкнуть к мысли о существовании богов – в конце концов, Тор стоит прямо здесь, - но мысль о существовании демонов еще нужно уложить в голове.  
\- Не говори, - отвечает Дин.  
В этот самый момент два черноглазых читаури притаскивают окровавленного Локи.  
Дин просто не может удержаться.  
\- И кто теперь у нас на коленях, сука? – ухмыляется он.  
Локи злобно глядит в ответ, но затем опускает взгляд. Дин оборачивается к Тору, который мрачно смотрит на Локи. Кроули становится около Дина и тоже смотрит.  
\- И что собираетесь с ним делать? – он склоняет голову набок. – Я мог бы придумать для него в Аду что-нибудь особенное.  
\- Нет, - рычит Тор. – Локи испытает на себе правосудие Асгарда, Владыка Ада.  
\- Король Ада, мальчик-громовержец, - Кроули усмехается и снова щелкает пальцами. Воздух, полный клубящегося черного дыма, скользит мимо супергероев и втягивается обратно во Врата.  
Инопланетные мясные костюмчики ссыпаются на асфальт.  
\- Мне сообщили, что инопланетный корабль разгромлен, - добавляет Кроули. – Мы здесь закончили. Приятно иметь с вами дело, парни. Надеюсь, вы вспомните об этом, когда мы в следующий раз окажемся по разные стороны.  
Дьявольские Врата захлопываются со щелчком, от которого земля дрожит, и Кроули исчезает. Как и Врата.  
\- Эй, Дин, - поколебавшись, спрашивает Сэм во внезапно наступившей тишине. – Ты же не заключил сделку с Кроули, верно?  
\- Черт, Сэм, шутишь? Я просто сказал Кроули, что если Локи и его ребята ворвутся на планету, ему не понравится. Никаких сделок больше, ясно? Кстати, это было несложно. Кроули до сих пор ранимый после того, что случилось с левиафанами. Вроде того.  
Дин не сразу вспоминает, что здесь посторонние. Он оборачивается к супергероям.  
\- Всем привет.  
Капитан Америка выглядит обескураженным и в должной мере впечатленным.  
\- Эм-м, не мог бы ты объяснить, что это было, Дин?  
\- Мог бы, но ты мне вряд ли поверишь.  
\- На прошлой неделе я видел многое, во что не поверил бы прежде.  
Краем глаза Дин видит, как Тор вздергивает на ноги Локи.  
\- Боюсь, это все равно будет слишком, - добавляет Сэм.  
\- И все же, - вступает в беседу новый голос. Дин резко разворачивается и видит высокого черного мужчину с повязкой на глазу.  
\- О, а это должно быть… - Дин бросает взгляд на Тора, затем снова переводит на новоприбывшего. – Один? – он смеется, но затем ловит на себе странные взгляды супергероев и осекается. Неловко. – Простите.  
\- Винчестер, верно? - Дин кивает. – Полагаю, нам нужны объяснения.  
Дин косится на брата. Обычно они стараются убраться прежде, чем в дело вступают законники.  
С этого момента все становится странным. По крайней мере, для Дина, учитывая обстоятельства. Почти недельный разбор полетов идет неплохо, несмотря на то, что Фьюри не верит в призраков и демонов, как и во все остальное. Но когда Дин напоминает, что Тор и Локи – боги (пришельцы?), использующие магию, его удается убедить.  
Кроме того, в этот раз у Винчестеров есть надежные свидетели. Вся так называемая команда «Мстителей» видела демонов в действии собственными глазами, так?  
Когда они заканчивают, Фьюри просит Дина и Сэма остаться. Дин горячится, зная, что не все левиафаны добиты, но они уже достаточно побегали от копов и ФБР, а Щ.И.Т. (крутой акроним, должен признать Дин), похоже, еще более влиятелен.  
Когда он говорит Стиву о том, что им пора возвращаться к охоте, то удивлен тем, что он, Наташа и Клинт вызываются помочь. Фьюри не против, даже более чем, поэтому Винчестеры, пожав плечами, берут их на миссию по зачистке оставшихся левиафанов.  
Это решение Фьюри, поэтому Дин думает, что если кто из их новых супердрузей погибнет, это будет на его совести.  
Несмотря на то, что Дин по-прежнему предпочитает работать исключительно с Сэмом, в итоге он вынужден признать, что с привлечением дополнительных сил дело идет быстрее.  
И никого не съели.  
Это странно, но удобно.  
Еще более странно становится, когда Фьюри вызывает их к себе в офис через неделю после охоты на левиафанов и предлагает должности в Щ.И.Т.е – «консультантов по сверхъестественному».  
Сперва Дин расхохотался, но потом Фьюри описал зарплату и страховку – и смеяться перехотелось. Они с Сэмом могли продолжать делать дело – спасать людей, охотиться на нечисть – и не мухлевать больше на бильярде, не использовать липовые удостоверения и кредитки. И за все это нужно только время от времени помогать Щ.И.Т.у и Мстителям?  
Дин прикидывает, что сказал бы Бобби. Черт, что сказал бы отец. Он был военным, так что, может, и одобрил бы.  
Фьюри даже предлагает им привести в Щ.И.Т. других охотников. Об этом стоит подумать.  
\- Итак, что скажете? – спрашивает Фьюри.  
\- Должен ли я носить униформу и водить служебный автомобиль? – уточняет Дин.  
Без вариантов, что он бросит Детку. Так сделки не будет.  
\- Ну нет, - тянет Фьюри. – Эта Импала – классика!  
\- Тогда я в деле, - решает Дин. Сэм тоже кивает. Мило.  
Когда они наконец покидают штаб Щ.И.Т.а как свободные люди, остальная команда «Мстителей» приходит их поздравить.  
Это странно, но вроде неплохо. Они потеряли так много друзей и охотников за эти годы.  
Приобрести несколько новых друзей будет не лишним.  
А все благодаря чертовым пришельцам.  
\- После вас, агент Скалли, - усмехается Дин.  
Сэм закатывает глаза и идет к Импале.


End file.
